all glee love stories
by KITTY CAT TIME
Summary: read
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's POV

"Blaine!" Joy called "can you help me with something?"

"Sure." I said walking into her room.

I saw her desperately trying to unzip her luggage, but failing. I walked over and gave it a huge tug, freeing the zipper.

"Thanks," Joy said, "You know I had a thing for Fabian for a while, but now I really see what I like."

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, as I desperately tried to pull away.

"Blaine?"

"Finn. T-this isn't what it looks like"

"What are you doing you're dating someone"

"I know but I"

"Nina have you seen Blaine"

"Yeah I think he's helping joy"

"Ok"

"Kurt"

"Hey what are you guys doing"

"Nothing but Blaine don't you want to introduce someone"

"Uh... This is joy"

"Joy Fabian needs you to help us with the bags"

"Ok I'm coming I'll see you guy's later. Bye Blaine" winks and leaves

"Blaine do you want to tell Kurt something"

"Uh … no"

"Blaine I saw that she winked you why?"

"She didn't wink at me she winked at Finn"

"Why?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend"


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Finns room

"Blaine aren't you going to tell Kurt?"

"I don't know"

"You have to tell him if he hears it from joy he'll hate you"

I know but I can't hurt him anymore everything I've done especially with Sebastian"

"Just tell him"

Nina: "Kurt I need your help"

"Coming"

Nina's room

"What's wrong?"

"Fabian and me"

"What happened?"

"He hit me"

Sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he hit you?"

"We fought for a little I said that I wanted to take a break but I didn't mean it and out of no where he hit me"

"Nina I 'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault"

"Nina did your friend joy date Finn?"

"I don't know I'll l ask "leaves

Joys room Nina's pov

"hey nina"

"hey joy can I ask you something"

"yeah what"

"did you ever date finn"

"no why do you like him"

"no but thanks for telling me"

"hey what happened to your eye"

"nothing"

"Nina you can tell me I'm your friend"

"I'm sorry I can't"

Next day

"hi nina"

"go away"

"nina please talk to me I'm really sorry that I hit you"

"fabian just leave me alone "

"no! nina look i was mad I didn't mean to hit you "

"fabian I thought I loved you but now I don't know what to think I was mad to I wanted to hit you but I didn't because I loved you "

"nina-"

"fabian I'm sorry but we're over" I leave feeling proud of myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's pov**

**OK I can do I can do this "Kurt can I talk to you"**

"**Yeah"**

"**uh…about yesterday I lied"**

"**What?"**

"**I kissed joy"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm so sorry"**

"**You kissed somebody else and you say you're sorry"**

"**Kurt I can't tell how sorry I am for doing this"**

"**I can't believe that you would do this after everything with sebation we're done"**

"**Kurt please think about what you're doing"**

"**Blaine I have been nothing but good to you and you just keep doing stupid things to ruin this relationship! And I'm done with all of it" leaves**

**I can't believe I just got dumped why do I have to do so many stupid things? **

**Anubis house Nina's pov**

"**Hey Nina"**

"…"**oh man not him.**

"**your still not talking o me?"**

"…"

"**I know you're gonna break "**

**He thinks he knows me**

"**Nina talk to me"**

**Don't break don't do it "leave me alone!" dang it!**

"**Nina I'm not stopping in till you tell me why you broke up with me"**

"**Fine! I didn't just break up with you because you hit me I broke up with you because you think you know me so well but you don't and you only care about joy if you like her so much why don't you just go out with her!" I storm out of the room leaving everyone scared and surprised.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn lips connect with mine I fill sparks instantly; I quickly pull away and look into Finns eyes. "so how's things with Rachel"

"Good but I should get back to her and can we keep this little kiss between us"

"Of course"

"Bye"

Oh my god I think my feeling for Finn are coming back.

Rachel's pov

"Hi rach"

"Hey Finn where have you've been"

"I was talking to Kurt"

"How is he"

"He's good"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok well I got to go" kisses and leaves

Next day party with Anubis house and glee club

"nina"

"fabian go away"

"please nina I want to be with you"

"well I don't fabian the only thing you are to me is a friend and I don't even think of you as my friend anymore" stroms way

Kurts ov

Finn pulled me into a photo booth saying he had to talkt to me

"finn wht's going on?"

"I think i…" he didn't finish

"finn is this about us kissing?"

".."

"Finn I know that you aren't used to this"

"But I think that I might likeyou"

"what?"

"Like you"

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm just all.."

I think about what Finn must be thinking and without even thinking I slowly lean over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hey you guys can't be in here if you're not taking pictures"

Finn and I slowly pull away from each other not looking at each other . "so"

"I think that I do like you"

Before I can respond Finn kisses me.

"finn"


	6. Chapter 6

**I pull away and look into his eyes**

**"What just happened?"**

**"I kissed you"**

**"I know but..."**

**"What you think?"**

**"I-I don't know"**

**"hey there you are what are you doing?"**

**"nothing"**

**"you ok?"**

**"hey rach" kurt says coming out of the photo booth.**

**"hey" Rachel says and gives finn a 'oh' look.**

**"stop looking at me like that"**

**"so what are you guys doing?"**

**"just taking so pictures"**

**"so I got to go back to the house I'll see you guys later"**

**"we cannot tell Rachel about this"**

**"deal"**

**"I'm going back to the house"**

**"ok"**

**House Rachel's pov**

**"Rachel?"**

**"Hey what's up?"**

**"nothing but do you want to hang out tomorrow"**

**"sure" does this mean…?**

**What do you guys think it means? Please comment on it and give me ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's pov**

**I never noticed that Rachel was so pretty that's because I couldn't stand her sweaters.**

"**Hey you look great guess you took my advice"**

"**Yeah I did I realized it was time a change"**

"**Rachel are you and Finn together?"**

"**Well not exactly"**

"**So if he were like me could I date him?"**

"**Well yeah but you have Blaine"**

"**We broke up"**

"**Oh Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't know"**

"**It's ok"**

"**Kurt can I tell you something?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Do you think I'm unlikable?"**

"**No"**

"**If you were straight would you date me"**

"**I-I date you like this or straight"**

**The next thing I know Rachel's lips are on mine.**

"**Rachel"**

"**I'm so sorry" she whispers and runs out of the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot believe I just did that he'll never talk to me even again.**

**"I'm so stupid" I cry as I lock myself in my room.**

**Next day**

**I finally went out of my room in 4 hours as I was getting breakfast I SAW THE ONE PERSON I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO SEE.**

**"Hi" he says**

**"Hi" I saw not looking up at him.**

**"Rachel look at me"**

**I slowly look up starring at the wall**

**"That's the wall look at my eye's'"**

**I look up at Kurt not wanting to look at his eyes "you must hate me" I whisper **

**"Rachel I don't hate you I just want to know why you did it"**

**"I don't know I was caught up in the moment"**

**"Rachel do you have feelings for me?"**

**"No I like you but in a friend way"**

**"Rachel you know I don't like girls in that way"**

**"I know I just-"I'm cut off by the front door closing.**

**"Hey Nina"**

**"Hey Kurt, Rachel"**

**"You're really happy"**

**"I am"**

**"Why I thought you and Fabian broke up?"**

**"We did but Jerome asked me out"**

**"Isn't he the one you really hate?"**

**"Yeah but I said yes and I can't wait"**

**"Well I'm happy for you"**

**"Hey have you guy's seen Finn he's really out of it"**

**"Do you know what happen?"**

**"No I don't not at all" Kurt said really fast adding supptoin**

**"Well you should talk to him" at that moment Finn walked through the door.**

**"And here he is"**

**"What did I do?"**

**"Nothing Kurt and Rachel want to talk to you"**

**"Ok what did I do?"**

**"Finn Nina tells us you've been acting weird"**

**"I'm not acting weird"**

**"You sure"**

**"Well…"**

**Kurt's pov**

**No he cannot tell Rachel he promised. "Finn?"**

**"What happened?" please no **

**"Well…"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot believe I just did that he'll never talk to me even again.**

**"I'm so stupid" I cry as I lock myself in my room.**

**Next day**

**I finally went out of my room in 4 hours as I was getting breakfast I SAW THE ONE PERSON I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO SEE.**

**"Hi" he says**

**"Hi" I saw not looking up at him.**

**"Rachel look at me"**

**I slowly look up starring at the wall**

**"That's the wall look at my eye's'"**

**I look up at Kurt not wanting to look at his eyes "you must hate me" I whisper **

**"Rachel I don't hate you I just want to know why you did it"**

**"I don't know I was caught up in the moment"**

**"Rachel do you have feelings for me?"**

**"No I like you but in a friend way"**

**"Rachel you know I don't like girls in that way"**

**"I know I just-"I'm cut off by the front door closing.**

**"Hey Nina"**

**"Hey Kurt, Rachel"**

**"You're really happy"**

**"I am"**

**"Why I thought you and Fabian broke up?"**

**"We did but Jerome asked me out"**

**"Isn't he the one you really hate?"**

**"Yeah but I said yes and I can't wait"**

**"Well I'm happy for you"**

**"Hey have you guy's seen Finn he's really out of it"**

**"Do you know what happen?"**

**"No I don't not at all" Kurt said really fast adding supptoin**

**"Well you should talk to him" at that moment Finn walked through the door.**

**"And here he is"**

**"What did I do?"**

**"Nothing Kurt and Rachel want to talk to you"**

**"Ok what did I do?"**

**"Finn Nina tells us you've been acting weird"**

**"I'm not acting weird"**

**"You sure"**

**"Well…"**

**Kurt's pov**

**No he cannot tell Rachel he promised. "Finn?"**

**"What happened?" please no **

**"Well…"**


	10. Chapter 10

Finn's pov

Just say it. But you promised make something up

"Well…Blaine and I were driving and we almost got hit by a car"

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?"

"Yeah were fine but I am still shaken"

"What about Blaine he seems fine"

"He ok he's seeing a therapists "

"Finn can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

**Finn and I walk to my room and close the door. "Thank you"**

"For what?"

"You didn't tell Rachel"

"I couldn't "

"Do you maybe want to go out"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it"

"Sure"

"Great I'll see you tonight" I kiss Finns cheek and we head back to Rachel and Nina

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"do you want to go out ?"

Kurt's pov

I cannot believe those words came out of Rachel's mouth.

"uh…"


	11. Chapter 11

Uh… Rachel I'm sorry but I can't"

"why not"

"um" looks at Kurt "I just don't think that we should start dating aging"

" oh ok I got to go" leaves

"thank you"

"I'd do anything for you"

"you know if you liked me 2 years ago we'd be married already"

"Really?"

"Yeah I know you so well"

"Come on have the perfect way for our first date to start"

"Really what is it?"

"Shh follow me"

Finns room

Finn and I are making out on his bed oh I can't believe I missed this2 years ago I knew I should have tried harder I wonder what Rachel would think "Rachel" oops!

"What?"

""nothing"

"You just said Rachel"

"Did I?"

"Kurt what's going on?"

"Ok last night Rachel and I kissed"

"What?"

"We she kind of kissed me more than I kissed her"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I wasn't thinking I was thinking about Rachel and her lips and how cute she was-"

"Who you sound like you like Rachel"

"What that's crazy I like you"

"Kurt I'm sorry but I can't do this when you know what you want call me"


	12. Chapter 12

Next day Kurt's pov

I can't believe that Finn said that my first time with him and I ruined it.

"Hey Kurt"

"Rachel"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know maybe" I said making sure the sarcasiom got through.

"Kurt I already said sorry for kissing you what more do you want?"

"It's not for the kiss"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I just can't "I see Finn look up and walk over to me and whispers 'I hope you and your girlfriend are happy' and walk away.

"Why was that about?"

"Nothing just some stupid comment"

"it wasn't that affencevive?"

"No just nothing"

"hey Blaine wanted to talk to you should I tell him you're not in the mood ?"

"Yeah "

"Ok bye"

Rachel's pov

"Hey Rachel what he say?"

"He said that he's not in the mood and Blaine you should move on doesn't Sebastian like you"

"Yeah but I don't like him"

"You don't have to just hang out with him"

"Ok"

That's right go to Sebastian.

"Hey Rachel do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah that be great Finn"

"Great"

"Hey what say to Kurt he was pretty sad?"

"It was nothing"

"Ok I'll see you later

Sebastian's pov

"You want to what?"

"


	13. Chapter 13

"I want to be your friend"

"I uh… wow"

"I know we've had our up's and down's but I think that we'd be great friends"

"Ok I guess we could try"

"Great"

Kurt's pov

I was looking for Blaine to tell him that I think that we should get back together." Hey finn have you seen Blaine?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Come on Finn you're still mad I don't like Rachel I like you"

"Well I don't like you anymore"

"Fine hate me but have you seen Blaine?"

"He said he was going to Dalton"

I run out of the room and jump into my car and rush to Dalton.

Sebastian's pov

"Blaine have you thought about coming back to Dalton?"

"Well yes but if I hadn't have left I wouldn't have kurt"

"Oh you're still dating him?"

"Well no we broke up"

"What happen?"

"I cheated"

Kurt's pov

Just being surrounded by the stairs and walls of my old school brings back memories. I walk into the counsel room I am shocked to see Blaine and Sebastian kissing."Blaine?"

"kurt what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you"

"blaine can I talk to kurt for a minute"

"sure" leaves

"What do you want Smyth?"

"I just want to talk…" steps closer

"you come any closer I will break you"

"ok… you know blaine doesn't want you?"

"that's not true"

"Then why was he kissing me"

" I don't know but he loves me"

"No he doesn't he's moved on and so should you"

"Who's gonna date me gf Hummel"

"what abut your girlfriend Rachel?"

"Rachel and I are not dating and I don't see what blaine see's in you"

"he see this in me"

Kurt's pov

The next thing I know Sebastian's lips are on mine.


	14. Chapter 14

I push Sebastian off and stare blankly at him. "what the freak was that?!"

"I don't know?"

"You just kissed me"

"I know"

"why?"

'I don't know"

"look I won't tell if you won't"

"deal"

"so I'm just gonna leave" I leave with all of my thoughts of Sebastian and blaine

9 weeks later

I was in the lima bean like I always I'm but the one person I didn't think I'd ever want to see again walks in.

"Hummel"

"Smyth"

"So…"

"So… do you know where blaine has been?"

"Well yeah he's back at Dalton"

"What?"

"Yeah he came back yesterday"

"oh so I guess that you can finally date him"

"you really like him don't you"

"of course"

"ok I won't date him if you do something for me "Sebastian leans in closer

"I 'm going that far"

"No eww! No I was going to say that I need you to be my boyfriend"

"why?"

"nick and jeff saw us kissing and now they think that we're dating"

"I don't know "

"I will do anything if you do this for me"

"fine"

"thank you"

Next day Blaine's pov

I think that I should tell Kurt that I transferred call Kurt it takes while for him to answer.

Kurt=_I _blaine= this

"hello?"

"hey kurt"

"oh hi blaine I haven't heard from you in while"

"I know and I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I transfrerd"

"I know but why?

"I don't know I just couldn't be there anymore"

"is it because of me?"

"no I just couldn't stand me hurting you"

"well I hope you're happy over there I hope you meet a cute guy I know I have "giggles" Sebastian stop sorry Blaine I got to go"

What the heck was Sebastian doing at Kurt's house?'

Kurt's house

"Stop Sebastian" opps!"Sorry Blaine I got to go" no no no Sebastian stop!" giggles

"Why am I being bad?"

"How long do I have to 'date 'you?"

"Just onemonth"

"What?"

"One month"

"What?! Why?"

"I told Jeff that our anniversary was in one month"

"seb I can't believe you"

"seb really" I like it

"forget it let's watch the lion king"

Kurt was right next to Sebastian as 'The Lion King' started. At sometime during the movie Sebastian had become uncomfortable and moved his arm to sling around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was a little surprised but didn't mind he found it rather comfortable. By the time they were at the middle of the second movie (Peter Pan) Kurt was snuggled up on Sebastian's lap. And when Peter said "no a real kiss" Sebastian for some unknown reason leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. Kurt looked up at Sebastian slightly surprised and half asleep.

"Seb?" Kurt asked drowsily.

Sebastian got caught up in the moment out of nowhere he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Heat rushed to his lips and he realized who he was kissing but before he could pull away and apologize the smaller boy was kissing him back. Sebastian slid his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt granted him entrance. Sebastian and Kurt finally pulled away about one and a half minutes later both panting quietly.

"um, w-o-w." Kurt whispered quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebastian pov**

**"I got to go"**

**"wait where are you going?"**

**"I don't know I just I got to go"**

**"wait please don't go"**

**"why should I stay"**

**"because one it's dark and raining and two I want you to stay…" the blush creeps up on my face." with me"**

**"ok I'll if you don't tell anyone about that kiss"**

**"What kiss?"**

**"there you go?"**

**That night**

**Kurt and I are in his bed I can hear him breathing I think that I should tell hum the truth**

**Kurt's pov**

**"Morning bas"**

**"hey that's weird"**

**"what is?"**

**"you didn't hate me"**

**"I know I guess that's new'**

**"so what does my boyfriend have loaned for us today?"**

**"don't call me your boyfriend"**

**"fine"**

**Dalton nicks pov**

**"hey jeff"**

**"hi nicky"**

**"jeff I have to tell you something"**

**"what ?'**

**"I have had a really big crush on you and I really want to be with you I'm sorry if this ruin our friendship"**

**"nick I don't know I need time"**

**I call Sebastian after jeff leaves**

**"hello?"**

**"seb I really need you I just messed up big time"**

**"ok I'm coming can kurt come to"**

**""sure"**

**Kurts pov Dalton**

**"wow it's weird being here a lot of memories"**

**"hey guys"**

**"nick!"**

**"kurt it's great to see you"**

**"I miss you"**

**"ok whoa you only have one boyfriend"**

**"so what happened"**

**"I told jeff that I had feelings for him and he said that he needed time"**

**"I'm sorry if it doesn't work out"**

**"I brought a little something to get your mind off it" Sebastian pulls out a large box of beer.**

**"of coruse"**

**"what's that suppose to mean"**

**"you're you I know you"**

**"that's fair"**

**"whatever everyone drink up"**

**"I don't think I should I have to get home"**

**"kurt you can always stay with me my roommate isn't here anymore"**

**"I guess I 'I'll stay with you nick as long as ou don't drink a lot"**

**"I won't"**

**"kurt can I talk to you"**

**"sure"**

**"ldon't know how to say this"**

**"what's wrong bas?"**

**"nothing it's just that since we've started 'dating' I've actually have gotten real feelings for you"**

**"Oh bas ihave real feelings for you to"**

**"you do"**

**"yeah so maybe we can try this out for real?"**

**" sure but I got to go I'll see you tmmorrow"**

**"bye"**

**Nicks room**

**"wheres seb?"**

**"he left hey nick are you drunk yet"**

**"no"**

**"great I really I have to talk to you"**

**"about what"**

**I really like bas but I haven't heard from blaine I want to know if he's ok"**

**"he ok ipromise I won't let anything happen to him"**

**"thanks"**

**I hug nick I can smell his beer breath "you have really pretty eye's nick"**

**"you have pretty eye's to"**

**I blush deep red "kurt"**

**"yeah"**

**"can you promise that you wont tellanymore this"**

**"I swear on my life"**

**"I've never had my first kiss"**

**"I know how you feel"**

**"so you've never kissed anyone eiter"**

**"well no blaine was my first kiss but before I use to hate myself fo thinking that any guy would want me"**

**"Kurt when you transferred to Dalton you made me happy when I was down and when you left I was so sad I thought that I'd never be happy again. I use to like you kurt a lot but after you left I stared to like Jeff and now you're dating seb and I have no one"**

**"nick you'll find someone"**

**"can I kiss yo kurt?"**

**"nick "**

**"I want you to be my first kiss"**

**"I can't"**

**"please kurt"**

**"fine" I lean across nicks bed and I put our lips together I taste the beer on his lips but the kiss feel s somewhat good. But it's bad what am I doing I'm dating bas but I can't pull away I don't want to. The sound of my phone ringing makes me want to answer it but nick grabs it first and throws it on the floor .I stand up to go get it but nick pushes me back down and continues kissing me. Nick has my arms pinned down at my side."nick " I gasp out."please stop"**

**"I can't want o kiss you"**

**"nick I can't be your first kiss just cheated on someone I love"**

**"you love seb?"**

**"of course I do"**

**"I'm sorry I just really wanted to have my first kiss"**

**"look I'm not going to say that I didn't like the kiss but I really think that you should wait"**

**"thanks kurt"**

**"well I have to admit that I might have drunk a little when you weren't looking"**

**"hello?"**

**"Kevin"**

**"nick"**

**"I've missed you"**

**"I've missed you to"**

**"did I miss something here"**

**"kurt this is Kevin my old roommate"**

**"hi"**

**"hi"**

**KEVINS POV**

**"So hows my favorite buddy?"**

**"I'm dping good now"**

**"hey!"**

**"sorry"**

**"well I got go unpack nick I'll see you later it was nice to meet you kurt"**

**"you too"**

**"bye k"**

**"so we better get to sleep"**

**"kurt"**

**"yeah?"**

**"will you sleep with me?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**"sure"**

**"I'm still sorry"**

**"it doesn't matter"**

**Little did they know that kurts phone called Sebastian and he heard everything what's going to happened with kurbastian check out the sequel t this story called :**

**I love and I mean it**


	17. Chapter 17

**SEBASTIAN POV**

**I CANNOT BELIVE THAT HE WOULD CHEAT ON ME AND AFTER WE JUST STARTED DATING. THAT'S IT WE ARE DONE.**

**KURTI NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN WE'RE THROUGH!**

**DALTON /MICKENLY**

**KURT'S PHONES BEEPING WAKESD HIM HE SEE THAT HE HAS A NEW TEXT AND IT'S FROM SEBASTIAN. WHEN KURT SEE THAT HE'S BEEN DUMPED HE STARTS CRYING AND HE DRIVES TO SCHOOL HE TRIES TO PUT ON HIS BRAVE FACE BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW WELL.**

"**HI KURT"**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**WHAT HAPPENED"**

"**I'VE BEEN DUMPED"**

"**WHO DIDI THIS TO YOU"**

"**SEBASTIAN"**

"**KURT I'M SO SORRY"**

**RACHEL WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNEW BESIDES NICK AND JEFF ABOUT HIM DATING HAS DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR KURT SINCE AFTER THEY KISSED A MONTH AGO.**

"**KURT I WANT TO DO SOMETHING TO-FOR YOU TO GET OVER EBASTIAN TINIGHTCAN YOU MEET ME AT MY PLACE AT SIX?"**

"**SURE"**

"**THANKS"SHE KISSES HIS CHEECK AND WALKS AWAY WITH HER THOUGHTS ABOUT HOW CUTE SHE THOUGHT KURT WAS AND HOW SHE COULD MAKE HIM HAPPY.**

**Kurts pov**

**I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN MOVE ON I REALLY LOVED BAS HE WAS BETTER THAN BLAINE WE'VE ONLY DATED FOR NOT EVEN A DAY I'M SO STUPID."HEY RACH"**

"**HEY SO I WAS THINKING THAT WE COULD WATCH A MOVIE AND WE COULD DO MAKE-OVERS"**

"**OK IT SOUNDS FUN BUT IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR I WILL HURT YOU"**

"**DEAL"**

**RACHEL AND I WERE WATCHING **_**THE SOUND OF MUSIC**_** AND SHE FELL ASLEEP AGAINST MY SHOLUDER. I HELPED HER INTO BED WHEN SHE WOKE UP AND ASKED "KURT WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME?"**

**MY HEAD STARTED SPINNING AT THOSES SAME WORDS THAT GOT ME A BROKEN HEART BUT I STILL SAD"SURE" I SNUGGLED UP WITH RACHEL IN HER BED AND WATCHED HER GO TO SLEEP.**

**MORNING**

**RACHEL AND I ARE STARING AT EACH OTHER SMILING I INCH CLOSER AND CLOSER TILL MY LIPS ARE ON HERS. ALL MY THOUGHTS FROM THE FIRST TIME ME AND RACHEL EVER KISSED CAME FLOODING BACK HOW IT MADE EVRY MOMENT ARKWARD AND HOW PRETTY I THOUGHT SHE WAS AND WHY I WAS THINKING ABOUT HER SWEET LIPS ON MINE.**

**RACHELS THE FIRST TO PULL AWAY BEFORE I SAY"I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY"**

"**KURT YOU CAN'T LOVE ME I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU OR ANYONE"**

"**RACHEL I DO LOVE YOU I'VE ALWAYS S HAVE EVER SINCE WE KISSED THAT FIRST TIMEBUT I'VE BEEN SO BLINDED TO SEE IT"**

"**I LOVE YOU TO KURT"**


	18. Chapter 18

**RACHELS POV**

**KURT HUMMEL LOVES ME! I CAN'T BELIVE IT IT'S ALL I EVER WANTED.**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**HEY FINN"**

"**SO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH AND KURT"**

"**NOTHING"**

**OK SO KURT MIGHT NOT WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW SINCE PEOPLE THINK THAT HE'S INTO GUY'S WICH HE IS BUT HE LIKES ME.**

"**HI RACHY"**

"**KURTIE"**

"**HOWS MY FAVORITE GIRL"**

"**SHE'S GREAT. BUT KURT I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT US"**

"**OH"**

"**I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE INTO GUY'S OR GIRLS OR IF YOU'RE IF YOU'RE BI"**

"**RACHEL I'M NOT BI BUT I'M STILL INTO GUY'S I JUST LIKE YOU CUZ WE ALIKE IN A LOT OF WAYS"**

"**I WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT US KURT"**

'"**I KNOW AND I THINK I'M READY"**

"**REALLY"**

"**YEAH IF IT WAS THAT EASY COMING OUT THAN THIS IS A SLICE OF PIE"**

"**EASY KURT YOU COULDN'T TELL CEDES YOU TOLD HER YOU LIKED ME WHEN YOU LIKED FINN"**

"**WELL TO BE FAIR I THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE"**

"**THANK YOU"**

**KURT'S POV**

**RACHEL AND I LOCK HADS AS WE WALK DOWN THE HALL TO CHOIR WE WALK IN EVERBODIES STARING AT US AND THERES ONE PERSON I AM SURPRISE TO SEE. "BLAINE"**

"**SO IT IS TRUE"**

"**WHAT'S TRUE?"**

"**THAT YOU GUY'S ARE DATING"**

"**YEAH IT IS"**

"**KURT AREN'T YOU LIKE IN TO GUY'S"**

"**YEAH"**

"**SO ARE LIKE BI OR SOMETHING"**

"**NO I'M NOT BI-"**

"**ARE YOU SRIGHT"**

"**NO I'M STILL INTO GUYS BUT RACHEL IS MY LITTLE DOVE"**

"**LITTLE DOVE REALLY"**

"**WHAT I LIKE IT"**

"**SURE YOU WOULD"**

"**SO BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"**

"**I CAME TO SEE YOU SEBASTIAN TOLD ME THAT YOU GUY'S BROKE UP"**

"**WHAT!**

"**KURT!"**

"**WANKY!"**

"**SANTANNA"**

"**WHY WERE YOU DATING SEBASTIAN SMYTH?"**

"**WELL WE MIGHT HAVE KISSED AND ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER AND WE DATED"**

"**WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE THING LEAD TO ANTHER?"**

"**LIKE I WOULD EVER LET HIM GO THAT FAR"**

"**GOOD"**

"**WHY DID YOU TWO BREAK UP"**

"**I SLEPTWITHNICK:"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**I SLEPT WITH NICK AND I KISSED HIM"**

"**SO YOU SLEPT WITH ANTHER MAN"**

"**WANKY"**

"**NO THERE WAS NO TOUGHING WE JUST KISSED AND FELL ASLEEP"**

"**WASN'T THAT HOW YOU AND RACHEL GOT TOGETHER?"**

"**HOW DO YOU NOW THAT?"**

"**I LIVE NEXT TO YOU CLOSE YOUR BLINDS"**

"**LOOK CAN WE JUST START PRACTICE"**

"**WHERES ?"**

"**HE'S SICK SO I'M TAKING OVER"**

"**OOOH! I'M GOING FIRST"**

"**YAY!**

"**NOW I SEE WHY YOU'RE DATING HER"**

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again

**Lucky we're in love in every way** Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning 'round You hold me right here, right now

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

**"I LOVE YOU RACHEL"**

"**I LOVE YOU TO"**

"**WERE WE ALWAYS THIS ANOING"**

"**YES"**

"**OK ME NEXT"**

Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say

[Chorus] When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

[Verse 2] Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfects what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay 'Cause you know I'll say

[Chorus] When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are

The way you are The way you are.

**RACHEL AND I WALK HOME TOGETHER AFTER SCHOOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

**NINAS POV**

**"KURT!"**

**"NINA"**

**"GUESS WHAT I'M GETTING MARRIED!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"OK NOW BOTH OF YOU MADE ME DATH"**

**"SORRY SWEETIE"**

**"WHOA SWEETIE WHAT I MISS"**

**"WELL ME GOING THROUGH A BREAK UP AND RACHEL BEING THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER"**

**"AWWWWWW!"**

**"SO ANYWAY WHO IS IT"**

**"JEROME"**

**"NO WAY HE PROPOSED?!"**

**"HE PROPOSED"**

**"I WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK IN THE WORLD"**

**"SO WHENS THE WEDDING?"**

**"IN 3 MONTHS"**

**"SO IS UNCLE CORY OK WITH THIS"**

**"YEAH I MEAN EVER SINCE GRAN S BEEN IN THHOSTBITLE HE'S BEEN REALLY HELPFUL"**

**"WELL I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU"**

**"I AM HAPPY FOR YOU TO"**

**"NINA"**

**"COMING SWEETIE"**


	20. Chapter 20

**NINAS POV**

**"KURT!"**

**"NINA"**

**"GUESS WHAT I'M GETTING MARRIED!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"OK NOW BOTH OF YOU MADE ME DATH"**

**"SORRY SWEETIE"**

**"WHOA SWEETIE WHAT I MISS"**

**"WELL ME GOING THROUGH A BREAK UP AND RACHEL BEING THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER"**

**"AWWWWWW!"**

**"SO ANYWAY WHO IS IT"**

**"JEROME"**

**"NO WAY HE PROPOSED?!"**

**"HE PROPOSED"**

**"I WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK IN THE WORLD"**

**"SO WHENS THE WEDDING?"**

**"IN 3 MONTHS"**

**"SO IS UNCLE CORY OK WITH THIS"**

**"YEAH I MEAN EVER SINCE GRAN S BEEN IN THHOSTBITLE HE'S BEEN REALLY HELPFUL"**

**"WELL I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU"**

**"I AM HAPPY FOR YOU TO"**

**"NINA"**

**"COMING SWEETIE"**


	21. Chapter 21

**BLAINES POV**

**I CAN'T BELIVE THAT KURT IS DATING RACHEL SHE'S JUST SO RACHEL I REALLY THOUGHT KURT AND ME WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER.**

**"HEY BLAINE"**

**"HI JEFF"**

**"CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

**"YEAH"**

**"NICK SAID THAT HE LIKED ME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"**

**"DO YOU LIKE HIM?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"LOOK TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE NOT SURE BUT YOU WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY"**

**"OK THANKS BLAINE"**

**"NO PROB"**

**NICKS POV**

**"HI NICK"**

**"HI!"**

**"UMM. NICK DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM LAST NIGHT?"**

**"JUST YOU AND SEBASTIAN COMING OVER"**

**"WELL I WAS DOING MORE THAN HELPING YOU FEEL BETTER"**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

**"NICK DID YOU NOTICE THAN I HAVE A HICKY ON MY NECK?"**

**"YEAH I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT WAS FROM SEB"?**

**"WELL IT'S NOT IT'S FROM YOU"**

**"OH"**

**"YEAH…"**

**"KURT I'M SO SORRY I JUST WANTED MY FIRST KISS-"**

**"I KNOW AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND BUT I DON'T THINKTHAT I SHOULD BE THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FO I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GO AFTER NICK"**

**"BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME?"**

**"THEN HE'S MISSING OUT ON A GREAT GUY"**

**"THANKS KURT"**

**"NO PROB"**

**KURT KISSES MY CHEEK AND IT MAKES ME BLUSH DARK RED. I REALLY WANT TO KISS HIM ,BUT I REALLY SHOULDN'T. MY HAND SLIDES OVE HIS AND WE'RE STARING AT EACHOTHER. I START TO LEAN IN WHEN I HEAR A KNOCK ON MY DOOR."WHO IS IT"**

**"KEVIN"**

**"COME IN"**

**"HEY WHAT YOU GUYS DOING"**

**"NOTHING"**

**"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"**

**KURT GET'S UP AND GOES INTO THE BATHROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR.**

**"SO WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOU'RE BOYFRIEND? KEVIN WHISPERS**

**"WHAT BOYFRIEND?"**

**"KURT"**

**"OH KURT AND I AREN'T DATINGHE'S JUST MY FRIEND"**

**"OH BUT IS HE INTO GUYS"**

**"YEAH."**

**"DOES HE HAVE A BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW"**

**"I DON'T KNOW HE MIGHT STILL BE DATING SEB"**

**"SO ARE YOU DATING ANYONE?'**

**"NO BUT I HAVE THIS ONE GUY IN MIND"**

**KEVINS POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHY WOULDN'T ANYBODY WANT TO DATE HIM HE'S PERFECT.**

**"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND ANYONES WHO ISN'T IN LOVE WITH YOU IS BLIND"**

**"THANKS BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUWHERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"**

**"WE BROKE UP"**

**"OH DID I DRUNK KISS YOU TO""WHAT?"**

**"NOTHING SO WHY DID YOU GUYS BRAKE UP"**

**"I TOD HER I WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE"**

**"WHO'S THE GIRL?"**

**"ACTULL" IT'S A GUY"**

**"REALLY"**

**"YEAH I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM"**

**"WHO IS IT"**

**"I CAN'T SAY"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

**"NOTHING"**

**NICKS PHONE RANG HE ANSWERD HEY WAS TALKING TO JEFF THERE WERE A FEW YAEH AND SURE AND HE HUNG UP**

**"WHAT HAPPEN?"**

**"JEFF ASKED ME OUT"**

**"OH YAY…"**

**"I HAVE TO GET READY"**

**"WELL I'LL SEE YOU LATE"**

**"BYE K" (KEVIN)**

**"NICK WILL YOU KEEP A SECRET "**

**"YEAH"**

**"I'M DATING AGAIN"**

**"OH WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY"**

**"THAT'S IT I'M DAING A GIRL RACHEL"**


	22. Chapter 22

Nicks pov

"You're what?"

"Dating Rachel"

"Why?"

"I love her she's half of me"

"Ok if she makes you happy then I support you"

"Thanks nick"

WELL I GOT TO GO GET READY"

"HAVE FUN"

SEBASTIANS POV

I WAS WALKING TO MY DORM WHEN I BUPMED INTO SOMEONE"SORRY"

"NO I'M SORRY…BAS?"

"HUMMEL"

"SO I'M BACK TO HUMMEL"

"I'M MAD AT YOU"

"BAS I'M SORRY I NEVER MENT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN"

"SO YOU DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN WHY'D YOU LET HIM GIVE YOU A HIM A HICKY"

"BAS WHAT HAPPENNED WITH NICK WAS A MISTKE I DID LOVE YOU"

"YOU LOVED ME"

"YEAH"

"I LOVED YOU TO"

"BAS I HOPE THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN I REALLY LIKED THAT"

"I DON'T KNOW. I NEED TIME"

"OK. I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER"

"BYE"

KURT'S POV

WOW SEEING BAS REALLY MAD ME WANT TO CRY I REALL Y DID LOVE PHONE RINGS A FEW MINUTES AFTER I'VE LEFT."HELLO?'

"HEY SWEETIE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN CRYING"

"NO IT'S JUST ALLERGIES"I LIED

"OK WELL I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU"

"OK I LOVE YOU"

"LOVE YOU TO"

WHAT'S THE SURPRISE PLASE COMMENT


	23. Chapter 23

**RACHELS POV**

**OHH I CAN'T WAIT FOR KURT TO GET HERE THIS SURPRISE IS EVERYTHING.**

"**RACHEY"**

"**KURTE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL …WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

"…"

"**KURT"BEFORE I CAN EVEN ASK KURT RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM. I GUESS THAT I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NO.**

**NEXT WEEK**

**KURT HASN'T TALKEN TO ME SINCE I PROPOSED I THNIK IT'S REALLY OVER FOR US."KURT"**

"**YES?"**

"**ARE YOU OK?'**

"**YEAH I'M FINE"**

"**KURT YOU CAN'T KEEP ADVODING HER"**

"**WHO?"**

"**RACHEL KURT! KURT YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING"**

"**WHY SHOULD I YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT"**

"**I KNOW RACHEL ASKED YOU TO MARRY HER"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT"**

"**YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING MIGHT AS WELL START NOW HERE SHE COMES"**

**SANTANA WALKS AWAY.**

"**HI KURT"**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**KURT CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING"**

"**YEAH"**

"**WHY ARE YOU ADVODING ME"**

"**I'M NOT"**

"**KURT YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN A WEEK"**

"**LOOK RACHEL I WANT TO BE WITH YOU BUT…" LOWERS VOICE "I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR MARRIAGE AND FOR IT TO BE WITH A GIRL AND SOMEONE LIKE YOU"**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEANSOMEONE LIKE ME?'**

"**NO RACHY THAT CAME OUT WRONG"**

"**NO I GET IT YOUR IMBERISSED ABOUT MARRYING ME THAT YOU'D NEVER WANT TO MARRY ME"**

"**RACHEL PLEASE-"**

"**NO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN KURT!"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kurts pov**

**Why did I have to say that?! I really do love Rachel and I want to be with her but I don't think I'm ready to get married.**

**Hi kurt**

**Blaine I haven't seen you since you transferred**

**I know I've just been too busy with Sebastian**

**What's wrong with Sebastian?**

**He won't talk to anyone but nick and me and he misses warbler meetings**

**_I hope that he's not sad about us breaking up. I think that I should go see him_**

**_You should he only talks about you. I didn't know you guys were so serious_**

**_Neither did I _**

**_So do you want to go see him now?_**

**"****_Yeah_**

**_Come on_**

**_Dalton Sebastian's pov_**

**_Oh god I miss him so much why did I act so stupid. But he cheated on me why should I be sad? Because you love him a voice inside my head shouted out._**

**_Seb? Are you in there?_**

**_Yeah come on in_**

**_Hey I have someone who wants to see you_**

**_Hey bas…_**

**_Go away! I hissed_**

**_Please bas I really want to talk_**

**_I don't want to talk to you_**

**_A loud slam came from my door and a click form the lock.i noticed that blaine was gone._**

**_Blaine!_**

**_You guys are going to talk!_**

**_I heard footsteps walking away._**

**_Bas please_**

**_What do you want?_**

**_I want to talk to you about…_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kurtspov**

**I can't believe I'm saying this "I wanted to talk about us"**

"**theres nothing to talk about"**

"**Bas I care about you"**

"**Really?"**

"**yeah I'm really sorry for what I didi to you but I love you and maybe we canbe friends again"**

"**I'd like that"**

"**so I've heard that you are acting weird why?"**

"**well first it was about us but now i…"**

"**you what?"**

"**I heard about you and Rachel and I thought that you were over me so I thought I'm not good enough for anyone"**

"**bas I know that's not true if no one thinks that you're cute and they don't fall in love with you then they're crazy"**

"**thanks… so what's with you and Rachel"**

"**she asked me to marry her"**

"**Did you say yes?"**

"**well not exactly"**

"**what happened"**

"**I ran"**

"**why?"**

"**I don't think I'm ready for marriage and for it to be with someone that I just started dating for less than a week"**

"**I know how you feel but if you really love her you'll think about it"**

"**thanks I go to go"**

"**bye"**

**Rachels pov**

"**kurt what are you doing I said I didn't want to see you ever again!"**

"**plese just listen"**

"**fine"**

"**Rachel barba berry… will you marry me?"**

"…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot belive kurt just said that."what?"**

"**Marry me"**

"**kurt I- are you sure?"**

"**more than anything I love you rachel"**

"**no"**

"**what?"**

"**no kurt I can't"**

"**why not?"**

"**kurt I'm not going to marry you!"**

"**fine"**

**What's going on in here"**

"**nothing"**

**Next 6 weeks**

**Kurt and Rachel made up and they're not dating again maragige is still on Kurt's mind but he's waiting for the right time.**

**kurt's pov**

"**blaine"**

**Yeah?"**

"**do you want to go out tonight"**

"**Um… yah"**

"**great. Great" yes!**

**That night**

"**kurti'm sorry"**

"**for what?"**

"**for hurting you and cheating on you"**

"**it's finei already forgave you"**

"**thank you"**

"**I… love you blaine"**

"**I love you to"**

**My phone started ringing right when I was about to kiss Blaine. "sorry" I whisperd"hello?"**

"**hi kurt"**

"**bas?" I whisped.**

"**Yeah"**

"**look bas this isn't the best time I'm on a date"**

"**oh with blaine"**

"**yeah"**

"**oh.."**

"**what's wrong"**

"**I was going to ask you out"**

"**oh bas I'm sorry but how bout I take you on a date tomorrow?"**

"**I'd like that"**

"**great o I'll see you tomorrow"**

"**bye"**

**Bas and I hang up and I go back to Blaine"**

"**hey sorry about that"**

"**not problem"**

"**blaine if we started dating again and I hung out with sebation a lot would you think that something going on?"**

"**well yes but I'd believe you if you said that nothing was going on"**

"**I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that joy kissed you"**

"**I'm sorry I let he kiss me "**

**I lean over and give Blaine a sweet kiss on the lips..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot belive kurt just said that."what?"**

"**Marry me"**

"**kurt I- are you sure?"**

"**more than anything I love you rachel"**

"**no"**

"**what?"**

"**no kurt I can't"**

"**why not?"**

"**kurt I'm not going to marry you!"**

"**fine"**

**What's going on in here"**

"**nothing"**

**Next 6 weeks**

**Kurt and Rachel made up and they're not dating again maragige is still on Kurt's mind but he's waiting for the right time.**

**kurt's pov**

"**blaine"**

**Yeah?"**

"**do you want to go out tonight"**

"**Um… yah"**

"**great. Great" yes!**

**That night**

"**kurti'm sorry"**

"**for what?"**

"**for hurting you and cheating on you"**

"**it's finei already forgave you"**

"**thank you"**

"**I… love you blaine"**

"**I love you to"**

**My phone started ringing right when I was about to kiss Blaine. "sorry" I whisperd"hello?"**

"**hi kurt"**

"**bas?" I whisped.**

"**Yeah"**

"**look bas this isn't the best time I'm on a date"**

"**oh with blaine"**

"**yeah"**

"**oh.."**

"**what's wrong"**

"**I was going to ask you out"**

"**oh bas I'm sorry but how bout I take you on a date tomorrow?"**

"**I'd like that"**

"**great o I'll see you tomorrow"**

"**bye"**

**Bas and I hang up and I go back to Blaine"**

"**hey sorry about that"**

"**not problem"**

"**blaine if we started dating again and I hung out with sebation a lot would you think that something going on?"**

"**well yes but I'd believe you if you said that nothing was going on"**

"**I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that joy kissed you"**

"**I'm sorry I let he kiss me "**

**I lean over and give Blaine a sweet kiss on the lips..**


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt's pov

"**Doesn't matter bas I don't remember anything how do I know we didn't do anything?"**

"**Kurt calm down you know I'd never take advantage over you"**

"**How do I know that bas I know you."**

"**What's that suppose to mean"**

"**I know that you don't do relationships you just want one thing"**

"**if you feel that way then leave"**

"**fine,."**

"**fine"**

**Rachel's pov**

"**hi kurt"**

"**so you're talking to me"**

"**Kurt I'm sorry for what I said last night"**

"**what are you talking about?"**

"**Kurt you don't have to lie I said I'm sorry"**

'**Rachel I don't know what you're talking about"**

"**Kurt why are you acting like you don't know?"**

"**rach I'm not acting I really don't know"**

"**fine lie to me" I hate him, but he's so cute.**

"**rach don't do this to me"**

"**just leave me alone" **

**Kurt's pov**

**Rachel is a lot of work why did I date her?**

"**Hi Kurt"**

"**Hey Blaine"oh my go I cannot believe that he's kissing me I missed this kiss so much. But there's one thing that bothers me. "blaine can I ask you something?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Are we back together?"**

"**I guess … yeah but if you think that we shouldn't then I'll wait for you"**

"**No it's not that I don't want to be with you i-it's just that i-I went out with Sebastian and we got drunk and I woke up in his room"**

"**Oh… when was this"**

"**Last night"**

"**Do you remember anything?"**

"**I just remember that we kissed and Rachel was there but she hates me right now"**

"**KURT I STILL WANT TO BE WITH AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND SEBASTIAN WENT OUT I JUST care about you**


	29. Chapter 29

Finns pov

"**HEY"**

"**HEY"**

"**UM..DO YOU THINKTHAT MAYBE WE COULD START OVER"**

"**I DON'T KNOW I REALLY I LIKE YOU"**

"**I LIKE YOU TO RACH"**

"**FINN WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE I DON'T HINK WE SHOULD"**

"**PLEASE ONE DATE IF IT WORKS THENE BE MY GIRKLD=FRIEND IF NO I'LL STOP"**

"**FINE ONE DATE"**

**RACHELS POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS AGAIN. MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE ON FROM KURTHE'S GAY I LIKE FINN SO MAYBE HE'S NOT THE ONE .**

**NEXT FIVE YEARS**

"**HI SWEETIE"**

"**HEY RACHY"**

"**KURT DO YOU THINK THAT THE REUION IS GOING TO BE OK"**

**"OF COURSE"**

"**BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR US ANYMORE SINCE WE LEFT AND ELOPED**

"**IF THEY DON'T WE HAVE OTHER FRIENDS"**

"**HEY KURT AND HEY RACH"**

"**NINA! I MISSED YOU"**

"**WE'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR FOUR YEARS"**

"**BUT SEEMED LIKE FOR EVER"**

"**I KNOW AND KURT THERE ARE SOME GIRLS THAT WANT TO SEE YOU"**

"**REALLY WHO'D WANT TOSEE … OH GOD NO NOT THEM"**

"**WHO?"**

"**MY OLD FRIENDS FROM ROSE WOOD"**

"**YYOU WENT TO ROSEWOOD"**

"**YEAH BUT I LEFT BECAUSE-"**

"**KURT!"**

"**HI ALI"**

"_**Alison DiLaurentis?"**_


	30. Chapter 30

**ALI'S POV**

"**KURTHUMMEL"**

"**HI"**

"**LONG TIME NO SEE"**

"**YEAH"**

"**KURT YOU KNOW HER"**

"**YEAH THIS IS ALISON MY EX"**

"**EX-GIRLFRIEND"**

"**EX WIFE"**

"**YOU WERE MARRIED BEFORE?"**

"**WELL IT WAS WHEN ALI AND I WERE IN ROSEWOOD SHE CONVINCED ME TO DRINK AND WE GOT DRUNK SO WE GOT MARRIED"**

"**KURT I CAN'T BELIEV YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS"**

"**RACHEL IT WAS BEFORE WE WERE FRIENDS"**

"**KURT STILL WE'ER MARRIED WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS"**

"**I KEPT THE SECRET ABOUT ME LIKING YOU"**

"**OH SO YOU'RE NOT YOU KNOW"**

"**ALI WHY CAN' YOU JUST SAY IT IT'S JUST A WORD AND YES I AMSTILL IN TO GUYS"**

"**KURT WHY O YOU HAVE A WIFE IF YOU LIKE GUYS"**

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER "**

"**.."**

"**NO I'M NOT BI"**

"**KURT ARE YOU READY"**

"**YEAH"**

"**WAIT SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING"**

"**I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT BLAINE AND I ARE WORKING ON SOMETHING FOR THE REUION"**

"**OK I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

"**BYE"**

**BLAINES POV**

"**HI"**

"**HEY YOU'VE GOTTEN TALER"**

"**YEAH WELL"**

"**SO WHAT SHOULD WE PLAN"**

**I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD SING TO RACHEL HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER"**

"**REALLY?"**

"**OF COURSE"**

"**THANKS BLAINE YOU'RE THE BEST"**

"**YOU TO" OH GOD I REALLY WANT TO KISS HIM BUT I CAN'T.**

"**DO IT"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**DO IT KISS ME"**

"**I CAN'T"**

"**BLAINE DO IT WE BOTH KNOW IT'S GONNA HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER"**

"**KURT I CAN'T RUIN WHAT YOU AND RACHEL HAVE"**

"**BLAINE JUST DO IT"**

"**I CAN'T"**

"**FINE THEN I'LL DO IT"**

"**WHAT-"**

**KURT'S POV**

**I CUT BLAINE OFF BY PRESSING MY LIPS AGAIST HIS.**

**RACHELS POV**

**I'M WALKING THROUGH THE PARK AND I TURN TO SEE KURT AND BLAINE KISSIN.I GUESS HE STILL HAS FEELINGS I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE.**

**KURT'S POV**

**BLAINE AND I PULL AWAY WE DO'T MAKE EYE CONTECT.**

"**I GOT TO GO"**

"**YEAH ME TO"**

"**I'LL SEE YOU AT THE REUION"**

"**BYE"**

**HUMMELBERRY HOUSE**

"**HEY RACH ARE YOU HERE" I HEAR SINGGING NEAR THE END OF THE HALL. IT GETS LOUDER AS I WALK FURTHER BACK. IT'S RACHELS VOICES SHE'S SINGGING THE SADDEST SONG.**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**You and me We used to be together Everyday together always I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know**

**Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**Our memories Well, they can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry**

**Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are... You and me I can see us dying...are we?**

**Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't tell me cause it hurts! I know what you're saying So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**


End file.
